elephantmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
Description The Monks of Drakenwood are a secretive bunch. From what little has been seen publicly of them, they tend toward long, flowing robes and move with a catlike grace. In combat they are incredibly fast, using martial arts moves that are both graceful and deadly. There seems to be another side to them, an almost Mystical air, which could perhaps explain some of the abilities they use! Many Monks begin focused on their physical abilities, with an increasing understanding and wisdom often leading them to change to a focus on the mind at later levels. Permitted Armour: Cloth. Wizard in Charge: Oriel Deputy Wizard: Quark Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: Along the Great Western Highway towards Omanii Desert (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: 'w, 2nw, n, nw, ne, 3e, 2ne, 21e, [] '''Directions from Drakenwood Square: '[],. 21w, 2sw, 3w, sw, se, s, 2se, e '''Guild Features * A library with good newbie guides. * Barfus the cleaner...an annoying little gimp! * Tarquinn the cook, where you can throw old food in a pot and he'll make a free stew for all the Guild! * Raquel the alchemist, where you can buy Starch and Sewing Kits. * Thomas, a vendor. * A surprisingly smoke-free secret Hero room... Monk Abilities Monk States Monks are really 5 Classes in one, being able to shift from a focus on impressive healing to magical damage to brutal combat ability to dedicated dodging over time. They do this by meditating on their Disposition and Posture, which are bars with two extremes at either end, or by using abilities which swing those bars acording to the ability used. This means that when a Monk uses Punch, their bars move towards a more Physical and Offensive style. If they used Reiki, they would move a little towards Chi and Defensive. Wherever a bar is, Monks gain bonuses or penalties to the effectiveness of some abilities that use that Disposition or Posture, called Volatile Effects. In essence, this means that Monks often spend time with their bars at extremes depending on the Players preferred style of play. Someone who likes kicking the heads off passing Rogues would be best suited to a purely Physical/Offensive setup...and they can always decide to change to another at any given time! Powerful as this adaptability is, having your States at an extreme lowers the effectiveness of abilities that use the opposite. Our Physical/Offensive Rogue-kicker would have an Awareness skill of someone with completely neutral Bars (the bonus from Physical is canceled by the negative from Offensive) and may even be unable to use Chi/Defensive abilites at all. Yes, Monks can be prevented from even using opposing abilities when completely focused on one thing. Even the tiniest meditation or change in usage can shift your State back a bit though, unlocking them again, though they will still be rather feeble. This is quite complex to read, but very easy once you begin playing to understand. In short, here are the styles of play often used, with explanations of their strengths and weaknesses below... Physical/Offensive Often the path taken by the inexperienced Monk, Physical/Offensive brethren rely on their punishing combat abilities to see them through. They often focus so much on a foes defeat that they fail to find the Balance necessary to rejuvenate or heal themselves afterwards. Those that do not commit entirely to this road fare better and still gain great benefits. Physical/Defensive A more cautious approach often comes later in a Monk's career as they explore and expand their experiences. Still relying on the physical they become much more capable of avoiding damage and dealing with its effects, whilst retaining a fair degree of their power. They find it difficult to deal with the otherwordly or magical still, given their earthly focus. Balance The hardest and perhaps truest path of all. Balance Monks start in a state of neutrality, utilising whatever Abilities are most effective against their foes from the outset. Thus they grow stronger against that particular enemy as the fight continues. Humans and Half-Elves have a natural leaning towards this most enigmatic of states. but all who master it are truly fearsome when they need to be. Those from other Guilds who join the Monks later in life often are so stuck in their ways as to be unwilling to pursue this state, making it a rare and respected path indeed... Chi/Offensive Most Monks evolve to this path over time, with some Dwarves, Gnomes or Faeries undertaking this approach from the outset. The purely spiritual approach renders the Monk at great risk of injury during combat as they focus on their inner power, and many find the slow growth and focus on this path offputting. However the masters of this path are truly the equal of any Warmage or enraged Druid when it comes to unleasing a storm of destructive energy, capable of laying waste to any before them, if they last long enough to do so that is... Chi/Defensive In the end,. it is perhaps the wisest of all who dedicate themselves to peace of mind and body. Like a reed in the wind, the Chi/Defensive monk may bend but they will not break, masters of healing as they are. They lose a great deal of damaging ability, perhaps a hallmark of such increased empathy, but they are almost impossible to repress or stop when they are determined. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__